Yoshiko Kainou
Yoshiko Kainou is a professional mahjong player and cousin to Haru Takimi. She commentates with Yuuko Satou. Yoshiko was born in Nagano Prefecture. At some point during her school years, Yoshiko moved to Ehime Prefecture, where she attended Oojouin Girls' High School. She quickly becomes a professional mahjong player upon graduation and was named "Rookie of the Year" at age 19 and won the "Silver Shooter" title. She is currently a member of the Ehime-based professional mahjong team Matsuyama Flotilla. Appearance She has tied up purple hair and dark purple eyes. She wears a business suit and has large breasts. According to her professional mahjong card, she is 161 cm tall and weights 53 kg. Personality Yoshiko is calm and collected most of the time. In the anime, Yoshiko mixes engrish in with her speech. Playing Style / Abilities Yoshiko is a summoner and has revealed she can do things similar to Sawaya Shishihara. Hayari has told her that she doesn't like the thing that Yoshiko summons. One such summon is Tezcatlipoca. Plot National Tournament Arc She appears in the anime as a color commentator during the quarter finals of side B. At half time Yuuko mentions her daeate on whether or not she should mention Haru and Yoshiko's connection but Yoshiko is more concerned with the delivered food. Yuuko then asks if she wants to go to the actual restaurant. After a long pause, she says yes. At the end of 71st Inter High School Mahjong Championships, she is called in along with twenty others by Ikuno Akasaka of Himematsu High School to help her team practice for the semi-finals. Yoshiko will emulate Saki Miyanaga's playing style in order to help Kyouko Suehara cope with the abilities of Kiyosumi's captain. Final Eight Arc When Harue Akado arrives at the mahjong bar Blitz storm, Yoshiko and Hayari were already present. She then tells Harue that she thought she was the only one who could read Hayari's messages and was surprised when Sukoya Kokaji and Risa Noyori show up. Hayari then says that its like a class reunion but Yoshiko tells her that nobody there went to the same school. Later, she tells everyone that when she was in elementary school she watched their inter-high semifinals match. Yoshiko later appears together with Hayari Mizuhara after Sawaya Shishihara says that they plan to knock Hayari down a notch. When Yoshiko asks her what's wrong, Hayari says that she has a bad premonition. While watching the captain's match, Yoshiko tries to make out what Sawaya's summons are with Hayari. Yuuko then appears and asks about a secret meeting between pros last night. Hayari says they played a bit but Harue and Yoshiko left while they were ahead. Yoshiko then says it was because Hayari got drunk really easy and caused trouble. After the captains match is over, she notes that Sawaya didn't use an ability that she noticed she had during the opening ceremony. When Sawaya does use it on Nelly Virsaladze, she says that since the regional tournament until now Sawaya has not uses that ability. She then reveals that she can do something similar. National Championship Arc Back at the hotel Hayari says she is excited for tomorrow and when Yoshiko asks what she's most excited for, Hayari says Teru's match. Yoshiko then mentions that she beat Teru Miyanaga once. This happened during the 69th Inter High School Mahjong Championships when Teru was a first year student and Yoshiko was a 3rd year student. She then reveals that Teru was worn down during that match thanks to playing Nanami Fujishiro previously. Yoshiko then tells Hayari that she managed to hide from Teru's mirror thanks to her summon Tezcatlipoca. Up to date, she is the only high school student that did beat Teru. Trivia *Tezcatlipoca is an Aztec deity. His names translates into Smoking Mirror and alludes to his connection to obsidian, the material from which mirrors were made in Mesoamerica which were used for shamanic rituals and prophecy. *Her professional mahjong card has the number S-07, perhaps meaning that she ranks the 7th in the Japanese national professional mahjong players ranking. Category:Professional players Category:Characters Category:Supernatural powers Category:Oojouin Girls' High School